Hiding
by Ripplerose
Summary: A snipet about Syrus and Zane, and how Syrus wants to grow and impress his "Big Bro". This also has a part of the scene in "Field of Screams" (2) NOT ZaneXSyrus.


**Hiding**

Syrus Trusedale had always been different than his older brother. He'd always been more timid, weaker, more likely to get ill, smaller, paler hair color, needed glasses, and just all around different personality. Even their parents had seen it. When they were little, Syrus had even toyed with the idea that he'd been adopted. After all, how could he be related to the best duelist in Duel Academy when he had barely managed to make it into Slifer Red? Very few people believed that he was the younger brother of Zane, the big man on campus, and the top duelist in Obelisk Blue.

When he was very young, he and Zane had shared a very close bond, even closer than what people would expect of brothers. But, as Zane began to grow up, the distance between them enlarged to the point where Syrus was always considering him the weakest. He hated that. When Syrus had squeezed into Slifer at Duel Academy, he'd hoped that he would be able to impress his brother, if only a little bit. This had so far been proved a challenge. But through the help of Jaden, and his other friends, Syrus had built up a stronger wall of self-esteem. But then, the Shadow Riders appeared.

Getting trapped in a ball of air and almost getting burned by lava while he was in his pj's was definitely a reoccurring nightmare. With Jaden still recovering from his duel with "Nightshroud", better known as Atticus, Alexis's once missing older brother (who was now back to himself and currently comatose) everyone was getting edgy. Crowler's failure to defeat the newest Rider, Camuela, was a nerve wracking experience.

Then, Zane was up. Determined to rescue Crowler, and get back the spirit key, vengeance was burning in his eyes. Things seemed to be going well until Camuela pulled out her Soul Gate card (**A/N: Sorry if I got this wrong, couldn't remember her card's actual name)** the card that was her trump card. When Camuela had stated that if she lost the duel, she would need to sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts, no one really cared.

"Is that all?"

"Good riddance!"

Bastion and Chazz clearly held no sympathy for the vampire mistress. Not that anyone else did. If anything, they had faith in Zane. While she may be able get his Cyber End-Dragon, he would always have a trick up his sleeve. Then of course, there was the "little catch".

"I beg your pardon. I didn't say _my_ soul. I said _a _soul. In the land of Shadows, it is all the same to the Sacred Beasts!" She'd then proceeded to scan the group below watching the duel. Alexis, standing next to the slightly shaking Professor Banner, was not standing down. Her cold grey eyes stared right at Camuela. Chazz and Bastion stood on either side of Syrus, their faces contorted in confusion. Jaden, who had somehow managed to get his way and watch the duel in Camuela's castle, was on Chumely's back. And then, her eyes seemed to zero in on Syrus, who had been staring at his older brother through the small glasses on his nose.

"Syrus?" Her smile was deadly. Zane's eyes had flown wide open.

"Syrus! Run!" He'd yelled desperately trying to save his younger brother. None the less, Camuela had gotten the youngest Trusedale brother. Now, the choice was either save Crowler and the spirit keys, or save Syrus's soul and in the process, lose Zane's soul as well as his spirit key. The tables had turned rapidly on the oldest Trusedale brother, and for once, he'd seemed at a loss at what to do.

Syrus was finally ready to be strong. Though his eyes were watering a little, he'd kept the tears at bay. He could be the hero.

"We both know I wouldn't have been able to do it through dueling." The tears had broken through the dam. "You said it yourself, I don't belong here."

"I did say that Syrus, but since then you've proved me wrong. You _do _belong here." Syrus had looked up at his older brother, surprised at his comment. Tears were still streaming down the youngest Trusedale's face. "I love you Syrus, never forget it."

"Aw Zane!" A tremulous smile had snuck onto Syrus face.

"I'll miss you little bro." Zane had one of his rare smiles on his face. "Farewell." With that, Syrus was sure, that his soul was going to be gone. But Zane had other ideas. He wasn't going to let the vampire take his brother's soul. Bracing himself, Zane had taken a deep breath.

"I stand down."

"Zane! No!" Syrus's eyes were forced to watch as his older brother's soul and key were taken before his very eyes. He knew then, that he would have to be stronger. When Jaden had won as the 3rd duelist to face Camuela, and Zane's soul (along with Crowlers) had returned, Syrus had been ecstatic. He knew he had a lot to measure up to, but now that he'd seen so much, he'd be ready. That was the day he started training harder than ever. That was the day he really became a stronger duelist, especially in the eyes of his older brother.

That was the day he stopped hiding.


End file.
